The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask Novel
by ZeldaManiac99
Summary: It's the classic Zelda Game novel style!
1. Forest Fight

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 1

Deep in the dark heart of the forest, traveled a young boy garbed in green. His name was Link. He and his faithful horse, Epona, were searching night and day for a long lost friend who had separated from him. They had been searching for weeks, but to no avail.

Just as Link was about to give up, he saw two fairies floating behind a rock, one white; the other was black. He called out to the white fairy, "Navi! Navi! Is that you?" The fairies seemed to respond to him and they both floated over. But instead of approaching him, they flew directly at Epona's head. She reared back and caused Link to fly from the horse, knocking him unconscious on the forest floor.

Then out of thin air, a masked figure appered a few feet from the horse. The figure was wearing a multi-colored mask that had spikes surronding it. He opens his mask. "Hee Hee!" he said. "You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him." The figure waddled over to the unconscious Link and slightly kicks him to see if he's truly knocked out. He then kicks Link over and searches his pockets. He then finds Link's Ocarina.

One of the fairies said, "Ohh, what a beautiful Ocarina, Skull Kid! Mind if I touch it?" The other fairy says, "No, Tael! You will most surely break!" Tael said, "Come on, Tatl! I promise I'll be careful." But while the two fairies are arguing over the Ocarina, nobody noticed Link get up. Link rubbed his head and got to his feet, and he watched Skull Kid play with the Ocarina. Skull Kid turned around and jumped, hiding the ocarina behind his back. Link tried to grab Skull Kid and Skull Kid jumped out of the way. Link jumped on his horse's leg as Skull Kid starting riding away. He turned a sharp corner, and flung Link of the horse's back legs. Skull Kid and Tatl and Tael rode off into a tunnel. Link yelled for them to stop, but of course they didn't listen. He got up and decided to follow them.

As he ran into the tunnel, he didn't notice that the tunnel floor ended, and he stoped just at the edge, and then he...fell down down down into the dark floor below. He landed on a flower type thing and across the small river, he saw Skull Kid tossing his Ocarina back and forth between his hands. He smiled and said, "That stupid horse of yours never listens. So I did you a favor a got rid of it for you. No one needs a stupid animal like that!" Link was takening aback by this. This last thing he saw and heard was Skull Kid twist his head and laugh manically before he passed out.

He was in a dream. A great big Deku Scrub towered over him. He ran trying to outrun the Scrub. Then when he got over the hill, small Deku Scrubs surrounded him. When he woke up, he was a few feet shorter than he had been last...


	2. Deku Scrub Disaster

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 2

Link felt a little bit shorter than he had been before he'd been sent into the ''dream.'' He looked at his hands and noticed that they were not they same. They were made of wood. Wait...wood? He looked into the small river to see the reflection of a small Deku Scrub wearing a green hat like his own staring back. He let out a scream.

The Skull Kid laughed a horrid laugh. "Hee Hee! How do you like your new 'fashion statement'?" He flew backwards with Tael, while Tatl stayed behind trying to stop Link from following them. The door opened for them, and Tael cried, "Tatl! C'mon!" But it was too late. The door slamed with a shut before Tatl could react. "Hey!'' she cried. "Wait for me!'' She turned angrily to Link. "You!" she yelled. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been there, I never would have gotten seperated from my brother! Open the door! NOW!"

Link hesitated, slowly walked toward and opened it with a heave. They came to a room that was slighty distorted. The ceiling was the floor and the floor was the ceiling. Tatl spoke, breaking the silence. "Look, Link. I'm sorry for talking to you like that back there. If you ever need me, all you have to do is call me." She disappeared underneath Link's hat.

He opened the door to find gears shifting, as though they were inside a giant clock. Link headed up a staircase to his and almost got to the door that hopefully lead outside when he heard a voice behind him. "I know what you need." Link jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to see a very happy looking man wearing a backpack covered in different masks. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I travel far and wide across Termina selling masks to everyone. But you see, a very precious mask was stolen from me by the Skull Kid.

He stole the Majora's Mask. That mask gives anyone who wears it unlimited power." Link looked confused. "And I have to leave in three days' time, so if you get your precious item that was stolen from you, I will change you back to your true form. So hurry along." Link headed out of the door, and he walked of the bottom of what looked like a giant clock tower. So Link set out and explored the little town, finding out its name was Clock Town.

Later, in North Clock Town, he found a giant cave. He entered to find a pink colored pond, surrounded by pillars. He heard a female voice speak to him. It said, "Please, young Deku Scrub. Find my Stray Fairy and return it to me, so I can give you something good. Please hurry!'' So Link headed out in search of her Stray Fairy. He searched all day but couln't find it. So he found a map of Clock Town and headed to the Laundry Pool.

As he turned the corner, he saw the Stray Fairy floating above the water. He jumped and caught the Stray Fairy and headed back to the Great Fairy's Fountain. When he got to the fountain, the fairy flew out of his pocket and flew to the middle of the fountain. It joined with all the other fairies and they the Great Fairy popped up with a laugh. "Good job, little Deku Scrub. You have found the Stray Fairy that made me incomplete. But now I am whole. Here is my gift to you. She held out her hands and power came to Link.

He felt so alive. He had been granted Magic Power! Tatl came out of his hat to speak to Link. "Now you can blow bubbles out of your nose, she said. Once you run out of magic, you can't blow bubbles anymore." Tatl submerged back into Link's hat, and Link set out to see more of the town and explore. They found the bank, and since his wallet was full, Link emptied it into his account. The lady at the bank stamped his head very forcefully, so she could she "remember" him. He stepped back to leave the bank, and headed to the Stock Pot Inn located in East Clock Town. He fell asleep listening to the sound of rain that thudded on the rooftop. At 6 am, the clock sounded.

_Dawn of the 2nd Day_

_48 Hours Remain_

Link got up the next morning, and headed to North Clock Town to see if there was anybody who wanted to play. He saw a little boy wearing a red bandana trying to pop a balloon with a toy blowpipe. Link charged up his bubble blast and shot the balloon. It exploded and the boy looked around to see who had popped the balloon. Link went to talk to him and the boy asked, ''Was it you who popped that balloon?" Link nodded and the boy looked amazed."Not even I could pop that balloon. Maybe you should join the Bombers' club. But first you have to prove yourself. Are you ready?" Link nodded.

Link saw four other boys join the boy with the red bandana."Ok," he said. "You have to beat us in a game of...Hide-and-Seek! Are you ready to begin?" Link nodded. "Then let the game of Hide-and Seek begin! The boys ran off for Link to find. Link began searching for the Bomber gang. He found one behind the slide and he caught him easily. The next four he found without lifting a finger. The Bomber gang and Link met back at North Clock Town. "Aww," the Bomber gang leader said. "You caught us all! Now we'll have to teach you the code. The code is...34125! Remember it! We won't tell it to you again! Go visit our friend in East Clock Town. He'll let you in to the Astral Observatory. Hurry!" Then they all left North Clock Town. So Link headed to East Clock Town to speak with the boy in the orange bandana. "What's the code?" he said. Link told him the code. The boy let him in. He ran up the passage, climbed the ladder, and headed to the Observatory. He looked through the telescope and saw Skull Kid standing on top of the moon. Then, a stone fell from the moon's eye and landed out in front of the Observatory. So Link went to get it. And he got and brought it to Center Clock Town. He met a Deku Scrub Salesman who wanted the "Moon's Tear" for his wife. So Link gave it to him, and in return, he got the title deed that allowed him to use the Deku Salesmen's Deku Flower for flying. The clock chimed.

_Dawn of the Final Day_

_24 Hours Remain_

Link dove into the flower and shot up to the Tower on the Deku Flower. He waited and waited and waited. Finally, midnight came. The firework display was spectacular. The clock tower opened up and stairs formed on the platform where Link stood. He went up the stairs to face the Skull Kid...


	3. Gotta Go Back In Time

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 3

Link appeared up the face of the gigantic clock tower. Skull Kid was hovering above laughing like a maniac. "You will never stop me now!" he said. "Once the moon falls down upon Clock Town, everyone will be destroyed. And I will have the whole of Termina to myself! Wha ha ha ha!" Link gasped, and rushed forward, but Skull Kid dodged him easily. "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me!" he said.

Tael cried out to Link from the air. "Link!" he said. "Your have to listen to me! Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. The four who are there, bring them here!" Skull Kid looked outraged and slapped Tael to the side. "Stupid fairy! Dnot speak out of line!" he yelled. Tatl yelled back. "Hey!" she said. "You don't have the right to push my brother around like that!" Skull Kid laughed a high, cold laugh. "But I have every right to!" he said. "I am about to rule Termina!"

Link looked around, trying to find something to defeat Skull Kid with. Tatl cried out to the black sky. "Goddess of Time! Plase hear our plea! We need more time!" Skull Kid heard what Tatl had said. "Hahahaha! You don't have more time!" he said. "The moon will fall in less than a minute!" Link suddenly had an idea. He powered up his bubble blast that the Great Fairy had given him. He realeased the bubble from the snout in the middle of his face. The bubble flew up in the air and landed right on target in the middle of Skull Kid's chest.

Skull Kid screeched like a banshee, and fell limp in mid-air, the Ocarina falling from his hand. Bingo! Link ran up to the Ocarina and scopped it up in his hands. Link was suddenly filled with memories of when he first started his adventure in the land of Hyrule. Memories of Zelda...and Navi. He recalled meeting with Zelda for the first time and saving her from Ganondorf's evil clutches. Suddenly, he remembered a melody that Princess Zelda had taught him. The Song of Time. He could remember everything.

Link flashed back to the present. Tatl got on to him. "It's no time for day dreams!" she screeched in his ear. "You have to defeat Skull Kid...NOW!" He pulled out his Ocarina and instead of it being the instrument he was familiar with, it was a strange pipe-like instrument. Tatl exclaimed to Link. "No way!" she said. "You have Deku Pipes? I never knew that. But, that doesn't matter right now. Hurry up and play the Song of TIme!"

Link obeyed without another word. He played the mystical tune on his new Deku Pipes. He could feel the current of time flow around. He then heard a bodiless female voice talking to him. It said, "Little hero, if you ever need my help, just play the Song of Time. I will always help you. He fell, down, down, down into a white tunnel, seeing images of clocks ticking backwards. He fell and kept falling until all went white, and he ended up back outside the clock tower just as it had been on the day they ended up in Termina.

Tatl spoke, confused, to Link. "What just happened?" she said. "Maybe we should go see the Happy Mask Salesman. He said if we got our Ocarina back, he could teach us the song that would turn you back to your true form. So they headed back into the clock tower and the Happy Mask Salesman was still waiting for them.

"Did you get back the item the imp stole from you?" he said. Link nodded and the Salesman smiled and said, "Here's the song that will turn you back to normal. He played the song that he called the "Song of Healing" on his organ placed up against the back wall. And Link was plunged into the dream again, but this time we was waving good-bye to the Deku Scrub as it plunged into the darkness. He woke up to find him back in his normal form. He smiled and the Mask Salesman spoke to him. "Now that you're back into your regular form, did you get the mask that the imp stole from me? Link shoke his head slowly. "Wha- Are you saying you didn't get it back?" the mask salesman said. He had a scared expression on his face. "You need to get that mask back, or the world will end!" he said. "Hurry and get it back before I leave in three days!" So Link headed out of the clock tower and Tatl spoke to him. "The quickest way to the swamp is through the north gate." she said. So Link headed out the North Gate and started out into an adventure in the swamp.


	4. In the Swamp

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 4

As Link headed out the North Gate, he found himself in a vast field. Tatl spoke to Link. "This is Termina Field," she said. "Tael said to find someone in the swamp so head north. That's where we want to go now." Link nodded and headed in the direcetion the Tatl had said to go in. They walked for a little bit, then they ran into a medium-sized tree with a drawing near the base. Then Tatl said, "I remember when Skull Kid drew that..."

"Tatl and I found the Skull Kid under the over-turned tree behind you. It was raining and he was very cold and alone. He had no friends because he was always playing tricks on them. He saw us and hid behind that big hat of his. But, he then grabbed us in his arms and he we met up and played every day. But soon, that all changed...

He found the Mask Salesman in the forest of Termina and he attacked him. He stole the Majora's Mask and it turned him into a monster. That's why he's brining the moon down. To show his power." Tatl finished her flashback, and Link nodded understandingly.

He then headed into the swamps of Termina to find the "One Who Is Here'', or so he was told by Tael. So Link walked further into the swamp when he came across a house that had a ladder so you could reach the front door. He climbed up the wooden ladder, and opened the door. Inside the little building, he found an extremely fat man who was wearing a vest about 6 sizes too small.

He looked strangely at the man who said, "Little boy! Over here! Are you here for our Pictograph Contest?" Link had no idea what the man was talking about, but he nodded anyway. "Great!" the man said. "Here's your Pictobox! Take a picture and bring it back to me and I'll give you a big prize." Link looked excited and ran out of the little building.

The found a boat and hitched a ride. On the way, the found a sign reading 'Magic Hags Potion Shop-This Way'. Link looked the way the sign was pointing and saw a little hut that looked like a teapot. He went inside. He found a Gerudo woman who was sleeping in a corner. He rung the bell on the small counter and woke the woman up. She yelled.

"AHHH! Oh, it's a visitor." the woman said. "My name's Kotake. My sister, Koume, is out picking mushrooms. She should have been back by now. I'm getting worried. Can you find her and bring her this Red Potion, please?" Link gladly accepted the Potion. He walked out of the house into the Woods of Mystery. He saw a monkey who yelled to Link. "Hey, you!" he said. "Follow me!" He followed the monkey through the confusing woods, and finally he found a woman who he assumed was Koume. She looked up. "Oh!" she said. "I was out picking mushrooms and BAM! Skull Kid attacked me! I need a pick-me-up. Do you have one?

Link fished out the red potion and handed it to Koume. She drank it down in one gulp. She then poofed her broom up and she flew away, with no thanks in return. Link came out of the woods and found a group of monkeys. One said to him, "Follow us! Brother in trouble! This way!" Link again followed the monkeys. They led him to a very out-of-place building in the middle of the swamp. Link ran through the archway, and found himself at the Deku Palace.

He walked up to the guards standing in front of the palace. But they wouldn't let him through. They said that this palace is strictly "Dekus Only". But Tatl gave Link an idea. "Link!" she said. "Why don't you out on the Deku Mask! I bet they would let you in!" So, Link put on the Deku Mask and they let him in without a backward glance. At a first glance, this room was peaceful, but Link didn't know what was about to happen. He saw a monkey tied to a pole in a cage at the back of the room. He walked up and spoke to it.

"Help me! Help me! I'm innocent! I was just showing the Woodfall Temple to the Deku Princess and then this big monster came out of the temple and stole the princess! And the king thinks I kidnapped her! Help me out of this!" Link agreed to help the monkey.

So he met the monkey's friend outside and he showed Link a secret hole that led to the cage. So Link crawled through it. He met the monkey and showed him the Ocarina. The monkey got all excited and taught him a song that was taught to him by the princess. It was called the Sonata of Awakening. The King heard it, and he got really mad. He tied to monkey to another pole and hung him over a fire. The Deku Servants lowered the monkey..

Link crawled outside of the hole and found a cave on a ledge. He put on his Deku Mask and shot up out of the flower and into the cave. He came to a marsh that was covered in purple fog. He wound his way through the platforms and into a ledge and he saw a Deku Scrub symbol on the platform. He played the Sonata of Awakening and something happened.

The ground shoke and a massive building came up out of the marsh. He dove into the flower and flew over the marsh into the stone building known as the Woodfall Temple...


	5. Woodfall Temple

The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask

Chapter 5

Link found he self on a platform, suspended in mid-air, inside of the Woodfall Temple. Tatl came out of Link's hat and spoke to him. "Ohh," she said. "This place looks really scary.." She disappeared under Link's hat once again. "_Yeah, thanks for the help, Tatl_." Link thought to himself. He looked around the dingy room again, and he looked down. He saw a dozen pairs of dark red eyes looking up at him. He put on the Deku Mask and soared to the opposite side of the room.

He opened the door and he saw a platform in the middle of what looked like poisonous water. "Ughh!" Tatl said from beneath the hat. "It smells digusting in here!" Link carefully hopped across the platform and opend the door on his right. As soon as he walked in, iron bars slamed across the door, blocking the way out. Link heard a loud croak.

From the roof, fell a tiny little lizard. Link picked it up and held it. "Aww," he said. "It looks so cute!" But then the lizard let out a horrifying screech and scratched Link across the face. Blood spattered onto the floor. Link took out his sword and shield, but just as he was doing so, something happened that scared Link to death.

The tiny little lizard was transforming into a small dinosaur that was bigger than Link. Tatl said to Link, "Hey! That's a Dinofol! Beware of his attacks! Defend and then strike!" Just then, the Dinofol leaped, swinging his sword. The sword came in contact with Link and his tunic was torn, cutting his on his chest. The Dinofol lunged again. Link defended with his shield, and the Dinofol lost its balance and Link stabbed him through with his sword.

Finally, the Dinofol fell, dead. Then a chest with unique gold lining appeared where the Dinofol stood. Link opened the chest and found the Hero's Bow. He shot the switch above the doorway, and the iron bars lifted. He walked out the door, brandishing his newly aquired weapon. "Link!" said Tatl. "Try hitting that switch with your bow." She flew over to the switch, and Link let an arrow fly.

It missed Tatl by inches. "Hey!" she said. "Practice your aim!" All of a sudden, the door opened. He walked in and again, iron bars shut on the door. This time a giant orange frog was waiting for them. He ran towards towards the hero, but Link was quicker. He let an arrow fly, and it hit the monster squarely in the chest. He howled with pain, and was no more.

Another door opened to the north and yet again, there was another chest. He opened it and found the Big Key. Link picked it up, and put it in his bag. He left the room, and found the supposedly Boss Room. He lifted the Big Key with all his might, (It's pretty heavy) and put it througg the key hole. The chains on the door fell away, and he opened the door to face the boss.

The door opened into a wide, curcular room where a Deku Flower was sitting in the middle. Just then, a huge monster fell from the ceiling. Link had to crane his neck to look at its face. it was Odolwa. Odolwa was prancing around and chanting random things. Link tried to get an opening for an attack, but Odolwa was too quick. He screeched and a circle of fire surrounded the duo. Then, as Odolwa was prancing around, Link saw his opening.

Link whipped out his bow, and let loose an arrow. It hit Odolwa squarely in the chest. Odolwa slummed to the floor, and Link let out a yell and gutted Odolwa through. The boss screeched and began to dissolve into ash. A portal opened up and Link took it out to the entrance. Instead of going to the entrance, he landed on a gigantic tree stump, and saw a tall giant in the distance. "Find...other...three.." was what the giant said. He began to howl, almost music like. And Link followed along with his ocarina. The giant said, "Play...Oath...to...Order...when...you...need...us..." Then the giant disappeared. Finally, Link was at the entrance to the temple. As he was about to leave, he heard a soft voice from behing. "Hmm! Don't forget about me!"


End file.
